Mystic Love
by leakingrainbows
Summary: Ron is marrying someone and Hermione can't deal with it. Harry helps her through but what develops? Who else shares this feeling? RWPP HPHG DMHG
1. Longing for the Right Shoulder to Cry On

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Mystic Love**

Longing for the Right Shoulder to Cry On

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the most remote corner of the Hogwarts library. Her eyes were red as a result of the grieved tears running incessantly down her face. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes were slightly rumpled, giving her an odd, forlorn look.

She was sobbing as quietly as she could but yet she could not help letting out an anguished whimper every once in a while. She had received, by owl post, information that Ron was leaving Hogwarts to marry Pansy! Somehow, her mind just could not take control of the idea, causing those small droplets of water forming in her eyes and spilling out. She could not accept it. She was supposed to be happy for him but by doing so, she would hardly see one of her best friends whom she had spent so many years at Hogwarts with.

She longed for someone who would comfort her, tell her that everything would be okay, to tell her that he would always be there for her. Sure, she could always apparate to her parents' house and look for consolation there but she knew what they would say.

"Aww, it'll be okay, honey. He just doesn't know what he is missing, ya?" That was what they would say in that awful babyish tone each time they saw her upset. It was supposed to be comforting yet she found it oddly disturbing and irritating. It was like she was still a baby, someone who could be easily comforted. Well, not anymore! She was older, they should treat her like the teenager she was!

She needed someone to lean on, someone whom she could spill her secrets to. She needed, dare she say it? She needed…a boy to love.

But who would like her? In her opinion she was just an ugly know-it-all. She had no proof on the part that she was ugly but she knew she was a know-it-all. After all, she was the one whom Snape had called "an insufferable know-it-all". At this thought, an onset of tears came again.

Harry, who had been looking for Hermione ever since she had ran out of the Great Hall after owl post arrived, finally found her and had been hiding behind a bookshelf, hearing her sob. Finally, he decided that she had had enough time to cry to herself and came out.

Upon hearing footsteps, Hermione looked up and tried hurriedly to wipe away the tears on her face but they refused to stop. Harry walked over to her. His heart cried out with pity as he saw his best friend's face. Her eyes were now completely bloodshot, her nose was red and you could see the path off the tears that had run down her face and slid off her cheek.

He stroke her cheeks and wiped away her tears but to no avail as they streamed down their cheeks. Somehow, Hermione felt slightly comforted by his presence and unknowingly blurted out her fears and insecurities. She was shocked after she was finished, which was a good fifteen minutes later, but surprisingly did not feel bashful at all.

Harry looked at her with sadness in his eyes, finally understanding how she felt. He could sympathize with her especially since he had experienced all of it when he was accused of murdering his friends.

"Hermione, I didn't expect Ron to marry Pansy but we just have to accept the truth. He may spend less time with us but we'll still see him, he is our best pal after all. Second, don't you ever think or let anyone say that you are ugly, Hermione. You happen to be one of the prettiest and the smartest girl in Hogwarts. You just need to have some self-confidence, okay? Promise me that." At this point, tears filled his eyes but he quickly controlled the emotion and blinked away the tears. Hermione still couldn't stop crying but nodded in consent, glad to have that burden in her chest.

"Let's go back to our Common Room now," Harry said.

When Hermione made no move to stand up or go back, he picked her up and carried her to the Gryffindor Common Room, using a Concealment Charm to hide them from prying, suspicious eyes, and placed her on one of the armchairs whilst he sat on the one opposite her.

They just sat there, staring blankly at each other and lost in their own thoughts. Harry was worried that Hermione would never speak again. Hermione was wondering why she has spilled her thoughts to Harry after she had been feeling so insecure. Surely, it couldn't be. She lay back while her thoughts battled with one another.

You like him, don't you? A thought would say mischievously. No, I don't, he just happened to be the only person nearest to me and so I needed to channel my fears away by talking about my problem. They argued and argued and Hermione unexpectedly got tired from thinking too much and feel asleep.

Harry, not knowing what to do, just sat there and watched, deciding that the Professors would not miss them for just one day. They had a good reason after all.

All he could do was, well, sit there and think. He knew how stressed she would be in the weeks to come and made up his mind that he would be there to help her through it all. He did not want Hermione to go through the same things he had had to before, alone and afraid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you find it? I hope you liked it! Review!


	2. Perhaps, Just Maybe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Mystic Love**

Perhaps, Just Maybe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next day and saw Hermione still asleep. He looked groggily at his watch and realized that it was time for breakfast in the Great Hall. He walked over to Hermione and shook her gently, telling her to get up.

Hermione got up and sleepily rubbing her eyes, made her way to her dormitory to get ready.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Five minutes later, Harry was walking down to the Great Hall together with Hermione. Hermione was quieter than usual and Harry could not help being worried. He has purposely worn his Hogwarts robes scrappily so that he would find out if Hermione was willing to talk. Well, apparently not.

The suspicions he had yesterday were justified as she did not make eye contact with him and kept so eerily quiet.

They walked into the Great Hall amidst a few curious stares as they would always be chatting happily about one thing or another, yet today, they seemed to avoid eye contact and were not saying even one word to each other.

"Hey, Potty. What's wrong? Has the mudblood upset you? Aw..that's so sad" Draco said in mock sorrow and smirked happily while Harry frowned at his remark. Satisfied with the enraged look on Harry's face, he walked back to the Slytherin table.

While Draco walked back to his table, he wondered what had happened. Perhaps that mudblood wasn't so bad after all, it was not that easy to make Potter stop talking to his best friend.

He sat down at his table and stared at the mudblood.

_Oh shit, what am I thinking? I cannot possibly like her, she's a MUDBLOOD! But she really looks pretty actually, maybe I can..bend the rules a bit?_

With that secret thought, he went back to eating his breakfast and pushed the possibility to the back of his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry Car and SW for this super shot chapter hee. Review please.


	3. Fighting for the One They Want

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Mystic Love**

Fighting for the One They Want

Hermione was sitting in the remote corner of the library again, a book on her lap yet she had placed her elbow on it. Resting her chin on her hand and staring out into space.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and she let of a soft shriek of surprise as the person covered her eyes, turned her around and began to kiss her feverishly on the mouth.

She closed her eyes and thought that the person was probably Harry, whom she always felt entirely safe with, as he was the only person who would kiss such an ugly person like her.

_Stop it, you promised Harry that you would not think about yourself that way. _She said stubbornly to herself.

She did not pull away and delved deeper into the kiss. Harry's tongue licked her lips, begging to be let in. She willingly opened her mouth, permitting his tongue to search her mouth.

Harry pulled her closer and pressed her body against his tightly and continued to kiss each other fervently.

After they felt the need for air, they broke apart and Hermione finally opened her eyes and she jumped back in shock.

It was not Harry but Malfoy! The disgusting creature had befouled her mouth! She quickly wiped her hand over her mouth.

"Malfoy!" she screamed furiously at him but remembering that they were in the library, she stopped shouting and dragged Malfoy out of the library and into a deserted corridor.

"Malfoy! What do you think you were doing?" she glared angrily at him, remembering how she had actually liked the kiss.

Just then, Harry came into sight and stopped as he heard Hermione screaming at Malfoy.

"What did he do, Hermione?" Harry asked her calmly.

"He," she pointed her index finger at him accusingly, "**frenched** me in the library!" she shrieked, nearly hysterical.

Harry felt a surge of anger overcome him as her suddenly realized his feelings for Hermione. He slapped Malfoy harshly on his cheek.

Malfoy who had realized what Harry had done, became furious and kicked his shin as hard as he could.

They both got caught up in a violent fight and kicked up dust from the floor.

Hermione took this time to think about what had happened and as she saw Malfoy's toned body under Harry's, she realized that the two boys were fighting over her, FOR her.

She could not believe it and even with her massive brainpower, she sould not take it in and fell with a loud THUMP to the floor unconscious.

Both boys her it and looked at her.

"**HERMIONE!**" they both shouted at the same time.

They got off each other and carried her straight to the Hospital Wing.

There! Updated! Please review!  Also, sorry because I know it's really short. 




	4. Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Mystic Love**

Hospital Wing

"Oh, Hermione," Malfoy and Harry said at the same time, each holding one of her hands delicately as if she were a priceless piece of china. They looked up at each other and glared spitefully.

"Shut up, she's mine, not yours," Harry hissed at Malfoy.

"She isn't your property, Potter," he retorted.

"I never said she was but how can she love a Slytherin?" Harry's eyes filled with jealousy for a moment but he quickly covered it up with a cold look of fury, hating every single molecule in his body.

"No one ever said that it wasn't possible. What happened to unity between Houses?" Malfoy shot back.

Hermione had woken up and heard all of this and could not take it any longer, especially since she had a splitting headache.

"Shut up, both of you. I am not anybody's property and Malfoy is right, Harry, it does not say anything against members of different Houses being together," seeing the disbelieving look on Harry's face, she hastily added, "I'm not suggesting anything about Malfoy and me."

That still did not effectively stop the hateful i-am-gonna-kill-you looks flying in between the two.

"STOP IT!" Hermione finally shouted.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, "Oh good, dearie, you're awake, now take this potion, it will help you with your headache."

Hermione, unlike other students, took it willingly and downed it in a go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A day later, Hermione was released and she made her way to the Great Hall where she was greeted with the sight of a shouting match between Harry and Malfoy, or rather, Draco as she would not mind calling him now.

She strode over hurriedly to them and pushed right through them, separating them. She decided that she was not going to eat breakfast anymore and dragged both of them to the Gryffindor Common Room which was void of other students as they were in the Great Hall having their breakfast.

"Now, we have to settle this ONCE AND FOR ALL. If you two do not stop fighting incessantly, I will not talk to either of you until you apologise to the other, that goes for you too Harry. Now, Harry, you have been my best friend for six years but that does not mean that I will accept you just because of that. Malfoy, you have been my enemy for six years," Harry shot Draco a triumphant look but it immediately faded as Hermione glared daggers at him, "but I am willing to give you a chance."

"WHAT? HERMIONE!" Harry shouted incredulously upon hearing this. Hermione nodded and Harry mouth fell open.

"Shut it, literally," Hermione said to him.

Hi, I know its short, you don't have to tell me, huifei. But I update as often as possible! ) haha! Please review!


	5. Screwed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Mystic Love**

Screwed

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall when she heard footsteps echoing behind her. She whipped around warily and saw Harry and Draco racing towards her. She turned around and waited for them, even though she knew that she would probably regret it later but she could not resist rolling her eyes.

_See you got me all alone  
Waitin' right here by the phone  
For you to call me,  
Just to hear  
Your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even  
Feeling me, I keep on wondering if   
This was even meant to be  
Tell me I'm a waste of time, boy   
You showing me no sign, is it cause you on  
Ya grind, cause you're always on my mind_

Two seconds later, they were at different sides of her, Draco at her left and Harry at the right. Draco took advantage of having reached there a split second before Harry and wrapped his muscular arms around Hermione in a friendly hug. Harry shot daggers at him and pried his arms off Hermione and issued a challenge to Draco by hugging Hermione protectively and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

_I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through_

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and felt like she wanted to scream out loud at him to stop. It was all going too fast.

_Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,   
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much_

Draco frowned but did not do anything, not wanting to admit he did not know what to do without pushing his luck. He and Hermione had only recently become 'good friends' anyway.

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

Harry and Draco compromised by holding each of her hands. Yet they were so blind, how could they? Hermione wondered. They were so busy contesting that they were completely ignoring her, everything was happening physically and nothing at all verbally. She rolled her eyes again but this time trying to control her anger.

_I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet some other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes cause there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing you got me going through_

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw such sincerity, hope and guilt expressed in them that she could hardly stand it. She completely sympathized with him. He was sincere about his love. He was hoping that she would forgive him for his past actions. He was feeling guilty about what he was doing because he had made her life living hell for so many years, yet he hope that she would take him back so fast.

_All I can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way you make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin_

She turned to Harry and looked deeply into his eyes, his were not as easy to read though. She focused and saw love, so much of it that it was almost overwhelming and her face portrayed her emotions, making Harry smile at her.

_The way I feel about myself cause I have self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy_

The way I feel about myself cause I have self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy

"I love you more than **anyone else **CAN, Hermione," Draco said, particularly emphasizing certain words to secretly say that he loved her even more than Harry could.

"That is NOT possible, Malfoy," Harry said coldly, his usually green eyes filled with warmth were now filled with fire, fuelled by his love for Hermione, "I love you so much that I would die for you Hermione, you're everything to me," he said, his eyes now filled with passion as he looked at Hermione.

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

"THAT IS ENOUGH," Hermione hollered at the both of them, not bothering to keep her voice down as she ran back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

_Just leave your name and number  
And I'm gonna holler at cha  
Just leave your name and number  
And I'm gonna holler at cha  
Just leave your name and number  
And I'm gonna holler at cha  
Just leave your name and number  
And I'm gonna holler at cha _

"They can't even spend five minutes in my midst without arguing, what will I do? I had never expected this, I guess Harry was telling the truth in the library." Hermione thought as she stared at the glowing embers of the fire.

_Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, Ev'ry day losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, I been havin' long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played_

Now here I go again blowing you up,   
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

_Back in the hall way leading to the Great Hall_

"Oh no, now I've upset Hermione. It's all because of Potter. Why can he just BACK OFF? He makes me so mad! Maybe I should just hex him right now," Draco thought maliciously but decided against going anything.

"Hermione is so upset now. This is all Malfoy's fault. He is such an IDIOT! I spent time comforting Hermione and he suddenly wants her? What the.." Harry thought angrily.

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

Doing Too Much

Draco turned to Harry, "We're screwed."

Harry turned to face him. "Finally, we agree on something," he said, his eyes like chips of ice.

Hi! The song is "Doing Too Much" by Paula Deanda. You can listen to it at http/ I know this is a little early in the story but I was wondering if you readers think that Harry or Draco should get Hermione? Would appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
